Gooseneck trailers are commonly used for a variety of purposes, ranging from hauling livestock or construction machinery to recreational use such as camper-trailers. Gooseneck trailers are typically coupled directly to the tow vehicle using a hitch ball mounted to the frame of the tow vehicle, such as in the bed of pick-up truck.
A drawback to mounting a hitch ball on the tow vehicle is that the hitch ball limits use of the tow vehicle for purposes other than towing. For example, when mounted in the bed of a pick-up truck, the hitch ball protrudes upward from the bed and can interfere with loading and unloading of items in the bed. Accordingly, manufacturers have provided a variety of assemblies and hitch balls that enable removal of the hitch ball when not in use.
These assemblies and hitch balls present their own drawbacks. It can be difficult to discern whether the hitch ball is engaged and/or locked in position when installing it in the tow vehicle. Grease and grime collect on the hitch ball during use. Such grime can make gripping and handling of the hitch ball during installation and removal of the hitch ball from the tow vehicle a difficult and messy process. In addition, sharp edges, burrs, and other potentially hazardous features may form on the hitch ball during use, such as from wear forces applied on the surface of the hitch ball by the hitch coupled thereto. These features may present hazards to a user when handling the hitch ball during installation and/or removal from the tow vehicle.
There is thus a need for a removable hitch ball that provides a visual and/or audible indication of its engagement with the tow vehicle. There is also a need for a hitch ball that can be easily handled and that can be handled without transferring grease or grime onto the user.